Ballroom Dancing Rewritten
by Leonhart17
Summary: [COMPLETE] Quistis goes to the Graduation Ball and sees Squall and Rinoa dancing and gets an unexpected surprise herself.[Seifitis]Scenes from the game that explore possible Q&S interactions.
1. Graduation Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FF8, Squaresoft does.

Instructor Quistis Trepe was lonely as she looked around at the surrounding ballroom. The night was supposed to be a time of joy for everyone. A night to relax and just have fun and let loose.  
  
But, Quistis Trepe did not let loose, ever. That just wasn't her style. She would rather maintain some semblance of control over her class and, to her reasoning, the fastest way to get and keep that control was to maintain rigid discipline, inside and out of the classroom.  
  
That explains why she was standing by the refreshments table not dancing or talking with anyone.  
  
The rest of the teenagers in the room were spinning around the room in a waltz or standing near the walls in small groups, talking about their plans for after graduation.  
  
She sipped her champagne as she surveyed the children around her. That's what they were really, children. Not even legally able to drink and yet most of the people in this room had already had at least ten years of combat training. True, she herself was only eighteen but she felt lifetimes older than the carefree youth that surrounded her.  
  
As she looked over the room her cerulean gaze fell on Selphie Tilmitt and her vain quest for more people to join the Garden Festival committee. Quistis watched as the hyper brunette entreated everyone she met to join. Sometimes her face would fall in discouragement but she would shrug it off and run to her next…victim.  
  
Next, Quistis' stare found her former student Zell Dincht. She watched him leap around the room, excited. The hyper martial artist greeted everyone that he ran into with an exuberant slap on the back and a huge grin. He worked his way around the large ballroom to where Squall Leonhart was leaning against a column.  
  
Like Quistis, Squall had been standing to the side, not taking part in the proceedings. Maybe that was why he was her favorite student, he was just like her.  
  
Zell jovially greeted Squall and stuck his hand out to shake. Squall just stood there, staring. Zell wiped his hand down the side of his pants leg and tried again. Squall continued to just stand there. Zell just shrugged and continued on his way while Squall took a sip of his drink.  
  
Quistis' blue eyes stayed glued to Squall as he continued to just stand, separate from everything.  
  
Just then Selphie arrived in front of Squall. Quistis watched as Selphie made her proposition to Squall. She saw the two exchange words and smirked as she saw Squall shake his head. Selphie was persistent, however, and after a couple of seconds Squall reluctantly nodded. She happily skipped away, in search of more 'volunteers.'  
  
Not long after Selphie's departure Quistis saw a young woman with dark hair walk over to Squall. Quistis expected her pupil to reject this young woman the same way he had previously rejected Selphie's attempt at conversation. To her surprise she watched the dark haired woman take Squall's hand and lead him onto the dance floor. She saw the two begin to dance and against her will her eyes stayed focused on the pair as they moved across the floor.  
  
She sighed as she turned to get another drink. Maybe get something harder this time. As she turned back to the refreshments table she bumped into Seifer Almasy. She apologized without looking up at him and turned reluctantly back to the dance floor to watch Squall dance with the mystery girl. Seifer's green gaze followed hers and he scowled in distaste.  
  
Rinoa was here. Dancing with _him_. It didn't bother Seifer that Rinoa was at the party dancing with the other SeeDs. It bothered Seifer that Rinoa was here dancing with Squall. Of all the newly appointed SeeDs in the room, why him? It shouldn't bother him, he and Rinoa had broken up the previous summer, she could do whatever she chose. And she had chosen to dance with Squall Leonhart. That is what bothered him.  
  
Making a decision, he extended his hand and tapped Quistis on the shoulder. She turned slowly and glanced up at him.  
  
"Was there something that you wanted?" she asked primly.  
  
He gallantly held his hand out to her.  
  
"Dance with me?"   
  
Quistis was seconds away from turning him down when she decided to just do it. The only person in the room that she had any interest in was too busy with some stranger to notice her so why should she just stand around waiting. Seifer was a good looking guy, and he wanted to dance with her. Who cared what Squall Leonhart did? He wasn't wasting time waiting for her, why should she wait for him?  
  
Seifer was surprised when Quistis' blonde head bobbed up and down. He hadn't actually expected her to say yes.  
  
He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She gently placed her hands in their proper places and began to teach him the steps. Unlike Squall, Quistis was an excellent dancer. Seifer, unfortunately for Quistis, was as clueless on the dance floor as his rival. After a couple of agonizing minutes for Quistis' toes Seifer got the hang of the waltz. When he was comfortable with the motions of the dance she surrendered leading over to the taller blonde.  
  
They whirled around the floor, totally involved in the dance. Seifer happened to be facing Squall and Rinoa when Squall bumped into Nida and his girlfriend and smirked. Quistis saw it and questioned him about it.  
  
"What's the smirk about? Can you see down my dress or something?"  
  
He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no I can't see down your dress. Puberty Boy over there just crashed into Nida," he explained.  
  
Quistis just sighed. Seifer rolled his eyes at the look on her face at his mention of Squall and grinned.  
  
Without warning, he dipped her low and reveled in the short squeal of surprise that escaped her lips as her arms wound tightly around his neck to keep her from falling.  
  
He pulled her back up and she growled as she pulled away from him and began to stomp angrily off the floor. He grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. He caught her gently by the shoulder and spun her back out. She went with it and he wound his arm around her waist as she came back to him. He leaned his head over her shoulder and grinned down at her.  
  
"I was just kidding Instructor, don't leave," Seifer apologized. His green eyes bored into her blues and she gave him a tiny smile.  
  
He grinned at her and dipped her again, slower this time. When he pulled her up she did not attempt to escape again.  
  
As they spun around the floor more she realized something.  
  
"Seifer?" she asked him.  
  
"Hmmm," he murmured in reply.  
  
"How did you even get in here? You didn't graduate."  
  
He winced momentarily over her blunt statement but quickly covered it with his customary smirk.  
  
"I'm Seifer Almasy. I can get inside anywhere."  
  
"It helps that there is no security at this party too, right?" she returned cheekily.  
  
He wasn't fazed but just smirked wider.  
  
"Yeah, that helps."  
  
She rolled her eyes and returned his smirk.  
  
"You never change."  
  
"Would you want me to?" he responded instantly.  
  
She looked carefully at him for a moment and slowly shook her head.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Just then fireworks exploded over their heads and they both leaned back to look at the falling flames. Seifer contented himself with a short gaze and then looked back down at his dance partner. Over her shoulder he saw Cid standing by the food table and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rinoa break away from Squall and head towards the headmaster without a backwards glance at the scarred brunette. Seifer was surprised when he felt a small wave of sympathy for his rival. He knew how much the resistance mattered to Rinoa. It was the most important thing to her. A single dance with a stranger was easily forgotten. Then Cid was waving him over to the table and he had to abandon Quistis, the same way Squall had just been abandoned. He let his hands slide lightly down her sides until they met her fingers. He gently squeezed her hands and as she tipped her head back down to him he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
  
Quistis was shocked when she felt Seifer's warm lips on her cheek and then strangely lonely when he pulled back short seconds later.  
  
As he walked away from her she turned to watch him. Her hand rested on her cheek where he had kissed her.  
  
She was smiling gently as she turned her gaze back up to the stars that floated above.

Please Review!


	2. Escape to Timber

Seifer Almasy's green eyes pierced her as soon as Quistis Trepe walked into the detention center. His gaze declared his total lack of apology for his actions and his refusal to submit to the punishment that was being given to him. That was why Quistis was here. He refused to speak to anyone but her.  
  
Quistis had come straight to answer Seifer's request for her presence from the training center. Her straight blonde hair, normally restrained in the style she wore everyday, was loosely tied back in a ponytail with some strands swinging loose in front of her eyes. She pushed the loose strands behind her ear as she entered the large, gray room.  
  
Seifer was sitting quietly when she crossed the room to the large table he was seated at. His arms were bound behind his back and two SeeDs were standing behind his chair.  
  
"What did you do now, Seifer?" she asked him as she seated herself across the table from him.  
  
His only response was to shift his shoulders and glance up at the guard beside him. Quistis followed his gaze and sighed.  
  
"You two can leave," she said to the guard.  
  
The guards glanced at each other and looked back at Quistis.   
  
"Our orders are to stay here," the taller one replied hesitantly.  
  
Seifer growled from his seat and the guard took a quick step back. Quistis sighed again and stood up. She moved to the scared guard's side and gently took his arm. She pulled him to the door and gently shoved him out the door. She gestured to the other guard, who hurriedly joined her by the door.  
  
"I've got this under control. You boys can leave. Take an early lunch or something," she suggested as she slowly pushed the remaining guard out the door.  
  
Only when they heard the click of the lock behind them did they realize their mistake.  
  
Quistis shook her head as she turned back to face Seifer.  
  
"So what happened that you can't say in front of them?" she questioned him as she sat back down.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"I just got into a fight. That's all."  
  
She sighed again as she stared at her failed student.  
  
"And why did you get into a fight?"  
  
His green eyes just stared into her for a moment before he answered, "Someone said something that mad me mad."  
  
Quistis frowned at him.  
  
"Care to tell me what it was?" she asked icily.  
  
His gaze never wavered from hers.  
  
"No, not really," was all he said in response.  
  
Quistis groaned and removed her glasses as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Seifer, these fights are part of the reason you still haven't made SeeD. That's why you are still here at the Garden while Squall and Zell, who just graduated, are in Timber on a mission."  
  
Seifer scowled at her mention of his failing and it only got blacker when she mentioned Squall.  
  
"Puberty boy is in Timber?" he questioned Quistis, looking anxious for some reason she could not understand.  
  
She looked confused but nodded. Seifer shot to his feet, surprising Quistis.  
  
"Cid sent those two idiots to help Rinoa?" he asked as he struggled against the bonds holding his hands.  
  
"Rinoa? Who's Rinoa?" Quistis asked the straining blonde.  
  
"Why would he send them?" Seifer demanded, ignoring her question.  
  
"The mission didn't pay much. Headmaster Kramer didn't want to send more experienced SeeDs. Squall and Zell should be able to handle it," she explained.  
  
"They don't know what they're getting into. Rinoa is going up against President Deling. She wants to kidnap him and demand Timber's independence. She can't do it with just two rookie SeeDs."  
  
"Three," Quistis corrected, "Selphie Tilmitt is with them."  
  
"Messenger girl?!?" Seifer exploded.  
  
Quistis nodded, confused.  
  
"What's so bad about Selphie going?"  
  
"You know they can't handle that mission. They're going to get themselves and Rinoa killed."  
  
Quistis' face cleared.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You're worried about that girl. Rinoa."  
  
Seifer nodded anxiously.  
  
"Of course I am with those idiots working for her."  
  
Quistis didn't respond to his statement, just sat at the table, thinking.  
  
"Why is it so important to you to help this girl?" she asked Seifer slowly.  
  
"She's my friend and I told her I would help her free Timber. I got her a meeting with Cid for last night and she must have talked him into helping since he sent those three idiots. We had always talked about SeeD helping her group but I always expected to be one of the SeeDs assigned to it. Now I'm in detention while Squall is out there screwing up her plan."  
  
Quistis couldn't remember Seifer ever getting so worked up about anything before. The only thing he took as seriously as he was taking this was his rivalry with Squall. His reaction to this situation may be in some small way related to Squall's presence but the majority of his reaction seemed linked to the fate of the girl, Rinoa, and the outcome of her plans. She thought for a few more minutes before making up her mind.  
  
"Stand still," Quistis ordered Seifer as she stood up.  
  
She quickly released his hands and he began rubbing his wrists to restore circulation. She moved to the large storage locker across the room and unlocked it. Seifer grinned at her as she tossed Hyperion to him. He caught it and slashed it through the air a few times before sheathing it at his side.  
  
"So, are you coming to Timber with me or not?" she asked him.  
  
His only reply was a smirk.  
  
AN: I know there isn't any romantic Seifitis action but I thought this part needed to be included for the rest of the parts I'm writing to make sense. I have a general plan about how I want this to turn out and this part is required for my plan to work. This part is supposed to show that Seifer's only goal in going to Timber is to help Rinoa. He is trying to act like the knight that he wants to be. His greatest wish at this time is to help the 'damsel in distress', instead he becomes snared in the twisted world conquest ploy of the sorceress. I've always stuck to the theory that the sorceress brainwashed Seifer and used his rivalry with Squall and Seifer's bitterness over his defeats to get him to do what she wanted him to.  
  
OK.....anyways.....I'll shut up now but I just thought that I should explain why this part is included. 


	3. Attack of the Clone

The floor trembled as the fight continued between the two behemoth Gardens. Galbadia had rammed and boarded Balamb and now the two flying schools were struggling to repel each other. Squall had gathered his top SeeDs at the front gate to plan their defense before sending them out again to complete tasks crucial to the defense of their Garden.  
  
Quistis was to clear the classrooms of enemies and seal them. She was alone, traveling quickly from room to room, fighting any Galbadians that crossed her path. Everything was going fine, as an instructor she had received more training than most of the A-ranked Galbadian SeeDs.  
  
She heaved a great sigh of relief as she reached the last classroom, the auditorium. Glancing around as she worked to check for enemies, she began to seal the door leading back to the hallway on the second floor. There was a back door that led to a stairwell that would bring her out to the teacher's lounge on the main floor.  
  
She finished her work on the door and began to move up the rows of seats, looking left and right to ensure that she was alone. She was halfway up the rows when she heard the noise in front of her.  
  
Slaying Tail was instantly in her hand, ready to strike should the need arise. The sight that greeted her from the top of the auditorium was enough to make her fingers lose their grip on her weapon's handle. She recovered herself quickly enough to snatch it from the air before it hit the ground. She knew that if she had dropped the whip she would have been instantly set upon by the man standing at the top of the auditorium.  
  
He hadn't changed much since she had seen him last. His golden blonde hair was the same as ever. He still wore the same white trench coat. His chin was still tilted up in the arrogant manner that had infuriated her so much as an instructor. His proud face still proclaimed that he would never submit or surrender. In fact, she could only see one feature that had changed.  
  
His eyes. They were still the bright green color they had always been but they were changed. When he had been a student his eyes were always filled with pride and arrogance. Occasionally another emotion would break through and his whole demeanor would change.  
  
But now his eyes were lifeless, dull. They held no comprehension, no emotion. He had become a drone. The sorceress now controlled him so fully that he was not capable of showing any emotion.  
  
For a moment Quistis prayed silently to Hyne that some part of the man before her would surface. Even if it was the sneering, angry teenager she had known before he had gone to the sorceress. It was terrible to see him like this. The man she had known was many things but he was never emotionless. That had always been one of his problems. He showed too much emotion.  
  
At that moment she would have given anything to see an angry sneer on his face. Facing this…creature…was horrible.  
  
She stared at him, waiting for something to happen. She heard gunshots and explosions from the battle that raged in the rest of the Garden. The floor rocked as there was another impact between the two schools.  
  
Seifer turned, without a noise, and began to walk back towards the door at the back of the classroom. Quistis groaned and gave chase. As soon as she was close enough Slaying Tail's barbs shot straight out and wrapped themselves around Seifer's ankles. He fell, catching himself on his hands an instant before his face collided with the ground. Quistis flicked her wrist and the whip loosened. She snapped it back into her grasp and moved closer to him cautiously. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to face her, Hyperion gleaming darkly in his hand.  
  
A smirk was on his face now but it was not his smirk. It was a mirror image of the smirk she had seen on the Sorceress Edea's face as she led Seifer into the portal that day in the Timber TV station.  
  
The man before her was not Seifer. He was merely an extension of the sorceress. True, he had sometimes seemed in control of his actions and words but Quistis feared that he was just being teased with freedom at those times. And all of his bouts of free will had been when he was facing Squall in combat so Seifer would not have wanted to break free of her control entirely. If it meant he got to battle Squall Seifer would continue to defend the sorceress.  
  
Hyperion's black blade was shining in the light as Seifer twirled the gunblade's handle idly in his fingers. Quistis' blue eyes stayed locked on his, waiting for a sign that he was about to attack.  
  
His finger's grip tightened on the handle and the blade swung through the air towards her. Her Slaying Tail was airborne in an instant, sliding through the air to meet the blade. Quistis' aim was impeccable and the sharp barbs of the whip collided with the tip of the blade, knocking it to the side. The smirk that wasn't his widened on Seifer's face and Quistis grimaced.  
  
He pulled the blade back up and extended his arm, pointing the gunblade directly at her face. She was tensed, ready for his next strike. Surprisingly, she didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted to keep him from hurting others.  
  
He lunged at her, bringing the heavy gunblade down at her. She sidestepped quickly and snapped the whip at his legs. The barbs snagged his pants leg and tore them as she pulled the whip back into her hand. The curling weapon had scarcely touched her hand before it was back in the air, heading towards Seifer's face. He swung Hyperion into a whizzing arc that carried the blade in front of his face. The flat of the blade blocked the whip and instead of wrapping itself around Seifer's neck it ended up wound around the blade of Hyperion.  
  
A strange, terrible laugh echoed from his lips as she flicked her wrist, bringing the whip back into her hand.  
  
Before she had a chance to do anything to stop him Seifer leapt to the offensive, slashing his heavy gunblade at her head. Quistis threw herself into a dive, rolling across the floor away from him. She shot to her feet, whip flying towards him. Hyperion barely caught them in time. Panting, Quistis began to walk cautiously back towards Seifer. He didn't move, just watched her, smirking evilly the whole time.  
  
When she got to where she was only feet away from him, she stopped, waiting for him to do something. The only warning she received was the slight bending of his knees. He jumped straight up into the air, rocketing over her head and landing lightly on his feet behind her.  
  
She didn't have time to react before Hyperion's heavy handle hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Seifer kneeled down beside her body and turned her onto her back. She was breathing steadily, he noted as he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. She would be fine in a little while.  
  
For a moment, as he knelt beside her, his green eyes cleared and he gazed down at his former instructor remorsefully. What could have happened if he had made a different choice that day? Would he ever have a chance to go back? Or was it too late for him?  
  
Before he lost himself under the control of the sorceress again, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before he stood and walked out of the auditorium as silently as he had entered.  
  
AN:Ok, in the long period of time that I have been without internet access I decided to write the next portion of Ballroom Dancing. I know it is not very long and hasn't been updated in a long time but I had planned on the thing being a one shot so... I am pleased with it the way it is.  
  
Please review!  
  
PS:According to my plan for this story there will only be two more chapters. Unless inspiration messes with the plan, of course. 


	4. Lost and Found

The beach was pristine, perfect. The waves moved back and forth with the tide, untouched by time. The only sounds were the gentle crashes of the waves on the white sand. The sun floated high overhead, beaming down on the silent beach.  
  
A loud rumble of thunder broke the serenity of the scene. A wave of light, rippling and moving, ran across the beach, issuing from a single point in the sand. The force had caused a small crater to form on the shore. Another wave of light came from a different direction and the two collided forcefully. The two lights shot straight up into the air, forming a beacon that could be seen for miles, if anyone was looking for it.  
  
The woman lying in the crater only saw it for a few moments before she passed out.  
  
Hours passed before the woman woke again. She sat up slowly, gazing around her, confused.  
  
Where am I? The last thing she remembered was seeing the sorceress' face glaring at her. And him, lying unconscious on the floor at the witch's feet. At least Quistis had thought he was unconscious. He might have been dead.  
  
She immediately rejected that thought. He was too stubborn to die.  
  
So where was everyone else?  
  
She stood up and surveyed her surroundings. It appeared that she was on an endless beach. At least, that is what it looked like from here.  
  
To the north and south there appeared to be only shoreline. To the east there were hilly plains and, further out, some mountains.  
  
As she looked around, she decided that she would walk south. She didn't know where in Gaia she was so south was as logical a choice as any.  
  
With that decided, she climbed out of the crater she was in and, keeping the ocean on her right, began walking down the shore. For a long time she couldn't see anything that would help her find out where she was. She just kept walking.  
  
She made her way to the top of a large sand dune, hoping to see something, anything. The top of a lighthouse was found by her seeking eyes. The glass enclosure that surrounded the flame, had there been a fire lit, was old and some of the panes were broken.  
  
While she stared at the lighthouse, a flash of memory drifted to the front of Quistis' mind. Those panes had been broken by Seifer and Squall. They had been fighting, as was normal, and little Seifer had being pushing young Squall against the glass. They were fighting over… she couldn't remember but she was willing to bet it was something about Sis or Matron. The fight had gotten rougher and the glass had started cracking. Matron had arrived then, separating the two boys and banning the rest of the children from entering the top of the lighthouse, at least until the glass was fixed. It had never been repaired. Quistis remembered, however, that Squall had snuck up there to be alone sometimes.  
  
The memory faded and she blinked. She was back on the beach, looking at her childhood home. She moved down the back side of the dune, headed towards the lighthouse. From there she could get in touch with the Garden and see what was going on.  
  
The lighthouse grew in her vision as she trekked down the beach. Between her and the lighthouse she saw a crater, similar to the one she had woken up inside of. She walked quickly towards it. What if one of her friends was there? Time Compression had dropped her here; maybe it had dropped one of her friends here too.  
  
Her hopes were dashed as she looked down into the crater and saw, not one of her friends, but their betrayer. Seifer's coat was shredded and dirty. His blonde hair was not in it normal slicked back style but was a little spiky and longer than she would have expected. He was lying on his stomach in the sand, breathing quietly.  
  
Reaching a decision, she climbed down into the hole cautiously, alert for any sign of motion from the man on the ground. She reached his side and knelt down beside his inert body. She turned him over slowly, one hand on her whip.  
  
Green eyes opened slowly, surprising her with their intensity.  
  
"Quistis," he murmured, "Where are we?"  
  
She stared at him, confused. "Seifer," she paused, "Don't you remember?"  
  
Seifer's eyes glazed and she feared she was about to lose him to her again. Quistis began to slowly move back, away from him.  
  
Then he blinked and his eyes cleared and she sighed in relief. She still didn't trust him but having him normal was much better than facing the monster he had become under the sorceress' control.  
  
"I remember…everything," he said quietly, closing his eyes slowly.  
  
Quistis stared at him, waiting for him to say something else. His eyes opened gradually and he met her gaze.  
  
The remorse that was visible in his eyes was plain to see. Seifer was sorry for what he had done. Quistis found her gaze riveted to Seifer's. She was unable to look away. She had seen Seifer with many moods but this remorse that was visible in his eyes was a new one. Seifer had always been so supremely confident in himself. He wasn't sorry for the things he did. He was proud of them.  
  
But now, he had been brought to his lowest point and seen what he had become. And he was sorry.  
  
The transformation she saw in his eyes amazed her. The man lying before her was a different person than the one she had grown up with.  
  
Surprising herself, she stood up and extended a hand back down to help him to his feet. The shock was visible in his eyes as he took her hand and got up. He released her hand and brushed himself off as she stretched.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly, staring at her.  
  
"I couldn't just leave you to die in that hole. The orphanage is right up the beach. We can call for help from there," she replied, glancing at him.  
  
"When we go back they're going to kill me," he declared, moving his gaze across the beach to stare at their childhood home. She followed his gaze and sighed.  
  
There wasn't much she could say to that. The fact of the matter was that the Garden would have to do something to punish Seifer. They couldn't just let him off. He had done too much to help the sorceress to just be forgiven offhand.  
  
"I'll do everything I can to help you," she stated firmly. He physically jumped in surprise at her words and turned to stare at her incredulously.  
  
"Why?" the question was torn from his lips, "Why would you help me? I tried to kill you and your friends. I was helping the sorceress. There is no logical reason for you to try and save me."  
  
"You've changed. I can see it in your eyes. For the first time in your life you are sorry for something that you've done," she declared without looking away from the lighthouse. With that, she began to climb out of the crater.  
  
Wordlessly he followed her.  
  
AN: Please review this. A lot of people asked for a continuation and now no one is reading it. I changed my plan for this story and decided to add another chapter. This means that there will be two more. I can't make any promises about when they might get posted but I will try to finish this peice up soon. I am really busy working on the updates for SC and a random one shot that wouldn't get out of my head until I at least wrote an intro for it. They should both been up by next week. 


	5. Understandings in the Dark

He was lying flat on his back, his breathing quick and gasping, belying his troubled sleep. Thrashing a little in his sleep, he groaned and seemed to struggle against an opponent that only existed inside his head.

His eyes snapped open, his chest rising and falling quickly as he panted for breath. His heart was pounding; sweat was sliding down his temples. His eyes were wide and slightly panicked as his mind struggled to reorient itself with the real world.

"No," he gasped. "She's gone," he breathed, seemingly trying to reassure himself. With his arms he pulled himself up the bed to lean against the wall behind him. With a heavy sigh his head dropped into his hands and he began breathing slowly, trying to calm himself.

"What do you want Quistis?" he asked suddenly, not taking his hands away from his face.

"Just checking to see if you were okay," she replied slowly, only a raised eyebrow to reveal her surprise at his acknowledgement of her presence.

"I'll be better whenever the trial is over tomorrow," he said gruffly, turning his head to look at her. He could see her blue eyes shining in the darkness and the sight brought a rare smile to his face.

His smile surprised her and she couldn't help but ask, "And what exactly have you found to smile about?"

The smile changed into a smirk and he responded, "You. On the night before the trial of the sorceresses and her knight, you are at the door of the cell of the person that started the whole war. I just find it…" His voice trailed off and she found herself leaning closer to the bars to hear him.

When he didn't speak more she just sighed and rested her forehead against the cool metal of the bars of his cell. "I couldn't sleep knowing you were down here just waiting for tomorrow," she said into the silence. He let out a short, almost mocking laugh in response. If there was anything Seifer Almasy hated, it was pity.

Heaving an exasperated sigh she grit her teeth to keep from responding angrily and ruining her reason for journeying down here, talking to him. She couldn't explain her irresistible compulsion to trek down into the depths of the Garden, down on the NORG level, just to be near him, talk to him if she could. She just had a strange desire to try and understand him…his reasons, before she possibly lost the chance forever.

Biting back her innate desire to retaliate, she closed her eyes and shook her head. He would never, ever change.

And then, for some reason, their conversation at the SeeD ball came to her mind.

_"You never change."_

_"Would you want me to?" he responded instantly._

_She looked carefully at him for a moment and slowly shook her head._

_"I guess not."_

Smiling to herself, she realized that what she had said then was still true. Despite everything that had happened to him and everything that he had done, he was still the same person he always had been. Hopefully in the future he would demonstrate that the ordeal had taught him the value of thinking before running off and acting impetuously all the time. But, even if it hadn't, she found that she didn't care. For better or worse, he was who he was. She and the rest of the world just had to accept that.

As she pondered this silently she realized that he was watching her, his normally sneering expression one of curiosity.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"You," she said, stealing his response. He recognized it and smirked.

"Can't get me out of your head, can you?" he asked smugly, his green eyes shining with silent laughter.

She smirked but answered him with surprising seriousness. "No, it seems I can't."

Looking away from his eyes, she sighed and stepped away from the bars, leaning against the wall instead.

He sighed deeply and seemed to steel himself. "Quistis," he started slowly. "You know," he paused to gather his thoughts. "I never meant to hurt you…any of you. I was just trying to protect Matron."

She nodded slowly and turned her head to look at him again. "I know Seifer," she assured him.

"Do you think the judges will?" he asked, for the first time since she had arrived the fear was evident in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Squall and Cid are on the panel, along with Laguna. If they want to get Edea and Rinoa off, they have to get you off too so I think there's a good chance you could be spared. Of course, General Caraway is sure to be out for your blood but if he wants to save his daughter, he'll have to spare you. The only other judge is Headmaster Martine but if the other one's all choose to spare you, Rinoa, and Matron then he'll either go along or his one vote won't count enough to matter. So, I think there's a good chance you'll get off."

Her logic was comforting. He let out a sigh of relief and she couldn't help but smile.

"Think you can sleep now?" she asked. He nodded and lay back down on the narrow bed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and smirked. "We'll go out to lunch after the trial," he said, trying to reassure himself more than her, of the result.

She smiled good naturedly. "I think I'd like that," she said in response as she pushed the up button on the elevator.

"Well it's a date then," he said, a smirk in his voice.

AN: its taken forever but it's almost done...just one more chapter...no telling when it'll be up...hopefully faster than this one.

Twin-Lance: Thanks for reviewing all the chapters - you rock! - When you said the possession was eerie, was that a good eerie or a bad eerie? I was just curious when I read the review... - I hope you like the new chapter - I'm sorry their sporadic but that's kind of what I had in mind when I started - the chapters are just supposed to be Seifer/Quistis interactions that could theoretically have occured but that aren't mentioned in the game.


	6. Mastering the Steps

Quistis Trepe-Almasy hummed to herself as she worked at preparing dinner for herself and her husband, Seifer. He had been gone for two weeks on a mission in Esthar. As a top ranking SeeD, he had been first in line to get the assignment.

The timer went off and she snapped her attention back to what she was doing. Leaning over to get the dish of baked chicken out of the oven, she jumped in surprise when hands gently grasped her hips. She relaxed when she realized who it was and smiled as his hands pulled her to lean against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed kisses to her neck.

"I've missed you Seifer," she breathed, dropping her head back onto his shoulder as he continued kissing her neck. "I'm never letting you go for that long again. If Squall tries to give you another mission that long I'm either coming or you're not going."

She could feel his smirk against her skin and she laughed as his fingers tickled her sides. Jumping out of his grasp, she turned to face him and shook her finger at him teasingly.

"None of that," she warned, grinning at him. His eyebrows went up and his face adopted his almost famous innocent look. He pointed disbelievingly at himself and smirked again.

"Quistis, I can't believe you would think I was tickling you because I was teasing you," he exclaimed, his smirk becoming a grin as she rolled her eyes. She turned back to get their dinner out of the oven and he pressed behind her again. "I tickle you because I love the way your eyes look when you're laughing," he breathed in her ear, loving the shiver that ran down her spine as he spoke.

Her eyes were serious as she turned in his arms to face him again, the chicken remained forgotten in the oven.

"Seifer," she breathed, looking up into his eyes, the green eyes she loved so much. His eyes had always been the best window into his soul. He was very good at hiding his feelings, he always had been. She could see what he was feeling through his eyes, though. He was an intensely private person; she was the only one who got to know what went on in his head…and his heart.

Their marriage had surprised a lot of people in the Garden. The couple hadn't tried to hide that they were a couple; they just weren't very public with how close they actually were.

Only their closest friends got to see even a small part of the depth of Seifer and Quistis' feelings for each other. For the most part, they were very private and were rarely openly affectionate outside their dorm or the rooms of their friends. The cadets and SeeDs knew that the Almasys were very private and respected their need for concealment.

Once they were alone, however, the masks dropped away and their love for each other became apparent and obvious. Seifer's arms tightened around her and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Dance with me," he asked, his deep voice breaking through the peaceful silence of their kitchen. She didn't move her head from resting against his chest, just nodded without speaking. His fingers sought out hers and curled around her hand. Lifting them, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

Swaying to music that couldn't be heard, they held each other, silently reveling in their togetherness. No one could spoil this. This was their time.

After a while Seifer began leading the dance out of the kitchen. They danced slowly through the living room, still not speaking. As they danced past the stereo Seifer momentarily disengaged their fingers so he could press the play button on their stereo.

A familiar waltz filled the room and their dance changed to match the beat of the music. Without even thinking, they began retracing the steps of the dance that had started their adventure together.

"We've been working on this dance for a long time," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes, seeing how much he loved her reflected in his eyes. He nodded without speaking as they continued to twirl around the living room.

"It seems like we danced around each other for years before we finally got it together," she said wistfully, leaning her head on his chest again.

"But now we know the steps perfectly. It just took us a while," he replied.

"Yeah, I remember how long it took you to learn the steps," she said lightly, looking up at him teasingly, a smile on her lips.

He smirked as he dipped her, grinning as she reflexively tightened her grip on him, just as she had the first time they danced together.

Repeating his actions from that night, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her cheek as he pulled them back up to stand straight.

But unlike that night he didn't walk away…

Their dance was far from over.

AN:The ending is way corny...but this idea of them dancing around each other for their whole lifes was actually what got me started writing this fic at all...it kind of grew from there but that basic idea was supposed to be the main point of the story...I don't know if it ended up like that but I'm pleased with how it did end up...I hope you liked it too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed throught this...everyone who waited so patiently (and impatiently) for me to get my life out of the way so I could finally finish this...(for a 6 chapter fic it sure did take a long time to finish)...Every review was helpful and I'm grateful to everyone who took the time to drop me a little encouragement. Thanks so much! 


End file.
